Easy Access
by SurfaceMemory
Summary: For the FFXIII Kink Meme. XIII-2 Themed. FLight.   Every girl likes to slip into something more comfortable. One-Shot.


**Easy Access**

_**"Every girl likes to slip into something more comfortable."**_

**Written for the FFXIII Kink Meme;**

**Lightning/Fang** - _Doesn't have to be about sex. If you're in a fluffy mood then have Fang fumbling with the armor, getting pissed and ripping it apart (yea she's ripping/bending metal, you know she's strong enough for that). Could also be the other way around with Light trying to get out of it for a quickie and failing. Bonus points if a. Light pouts about how expensive it was after Fang mangles it and that she liked it, or b. Fang is amused with Light failing and says how she likes the miniskirt better because it had easier access. But if you're feeling smutty, this anon's not complaining, just wants the outfit mentioned one way or another.

* * *

_

Fang couldn't believe what she was seeing, what she was experiencing. Was she not cursed to stay within the Crystal that held Cocoon aloft in the air? She stretched, hearing a couple bones crack. Yawning and smiling she looked to her side, the perky Vanille was still asleep in crystal, and she will probably wake up soon later after her. She reached out and traced the frozen hair of the younger Pulsian.

"Vanille..." she smiled softly until, she just assumed she was alone her until she heard the echoing footsteps of something metal in this beautiful crystal cavern. Slowly she looked over, through the reflection and refraction of the crystals she saw something she never thought she would see again.

Was that? No...it couldn't be...could it? It was. The light as air footsteps came closer. Fang had her eyes glued in the direction of the sound, the echoes seeming almost deafening as the sound reverberated in Fang's mind. Then there she was in plain view almost as if a halo of light were surrounding her.

"Farron… Lightning Farron." Fang whispered to herself almost as if the words were real.

Lightning... or who she thought was Lightning slowly looked up. For the first time Fang saw a small smile grace the Farron's features, however it was what the ex-soldier was wearing that caught her eye. A sly smile appeared on the huntress lips as she stood up and moved towards the Farron. The silver armour this girl was wearing was beautiful.

But it would look better on the crystal ground for sure.

Fang rose to her feet and slowly walked toward Lightning. "Well...shiny." she said reaching her fingertips out to touch the brushed steel shoulder plate on Lightning's shoulder. Lightning watched her hand carefully as if Fang were going to be instantly struck down or something for touching it.

"I think you should...no...I should take it off." Fang said matter of factly as if this were a bikini and taking it off was merely a matter of untying a couple strings.

Lightning didn't say anything as she brought her hand up to brush Fang's stray braid out of her face. The Oerbean woman grinned as she easily unhooked the chain on the front of Lightning's new... maybe old... whatever it was... it was new to Fang. Lightning finally responded, not by words but by pressing her lips against Fang's. The huntress moved her hands upwards and started to fumble with the shoulder plates as Lightning fumbled with the belts around her waist.

"Fuck" Lightning grumbled as she failed to get the buckles undone. She broke away from Fang and looked downwards, of all times to get jammed in her armour is now. Fang chuckled, her breath dancing on Light's face as she reached down and snapped the leather, causing the metal skirt to give way.

"Watch it Fang... fixing this isn't easy you know!" Lightning sneered, but the huntress chuckled.

"Yer not getting out of it fast enough love."

Fang grumbled as she searched for another weak spot. "What the hell? It's double bolted? Who made this thing?" Fang said clenching her teeth and pulling on a plate as hard as she could. A piece of metal fell to the ground in a horrible clang.

"Fang! Do you realize how special this is to me? This isn't something that can be easily replaced!" Fang cut her whiney partner off.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up and turn around. There has to be an easier way to. Hey! There we go! Hold on to me, love." Fang commanded her.

"Okay but just don't..." Lightning screeched in horror as she felt her back become free of it's armoured prison. She didn't even want to turn around and look at the carnage

Fang chuckled slightly as Lightning frowned, for all she knew the Farron really liked this Valkyrie-like armour she got from Goddess knows where. Fang just pushed her against the crystal wall and nearly lost her footing on the feather skirt that was lying forgotten on the floor.

"You know... I like the miniskirt better..." Fang grinned as she kissed Lightning harshly finally earning the reaction she wanted from the soldier turned warrior. "I mighta got that steel offa ya, but I still got so much more to work with.

Thankfully Lightning was able to kick off her boots and armguards pretty quick before she rebounded on Fang, tripping and pushing her onto the ground. She didn't care that Vanille's crystal was an arm's reach away or that the other Pulsian could wake at any given moment.

"Mmm... but it's my turn now."

"Well, it's not like you'll have much of a challenge! You get a silk sari! I had to bring down the walls of chastity! Oi! Unfair advantage if yeh ask me." Fang said complaining as she slinked back on her elbows to entice Lightning up her bronze body.

Lightning's delicate hands pawed at the regal blue fabric, pulling it from Fang's shoulder with great ease and leaving her in her black fitted shirt and a wad of fabric at her waist.

She traced her hands down Fang's body to work on the gathered fabric at Fang's waist. "Why were you wearin' feathers?" Fang said breaking this heated somewhat but hey; when curiosity got the best of a Pulsian not even pending animal sex was an excuse to not act on those curiosities.

Lightning just stared at Fang. Trying to come up with an answer, but nothing came to mind. Instead she softly traced Fang's cheekbone.

"Feathers mean freedom... do they not?" Lightning asked softly as she kissed the huntress once more, finally breaking Fang's belt loose while Fang started to pull down the shoulder straps of her bodysuit she wore underneath her armour.

"Doesn't matter I guess." Fang grumbled. "I still like your miniskirt better." she stated again. "Easier access."

Lightning let a soft smile creep over her lips as she felt Fang kiss her neck. she slinked her hands over Lightning's shoulders but stopped momentarily. "I have an idea. I want you to watch." Fang said devilishly as she rose to her knees and tugged at Lightning to move her towards the most reflective piece of crystal in this polished prison.

"Fang." Lightning said somewhat excitedly not relaly knowing what to make of this. It was somewhat erotic she had to admit as she watched the reflection of herself in the crystal. Fang slipped what was left covering Lightning's shoulder off revealing her smooth tender skin.

"What about you? You can't just stay more dressed than I am." Lightning pouted.

"Hold on love, I'm takin' it all in." Fang said practically eye-raping her.

'Fu-Fang..." Lightning groaned as the huntress moved her hands down the Farron's front. The huntress' smirked as she bowed her head down and kissed the pulse point on the woman's neck.

"I wanted a nice fast one before Vanille woke up." Fang muttered softly in the soldier's ear. "Your bloody armour didn't co-operate... so I won't." Fang grinned. "Now come on Sunshine, don't ya wanna watch?" she asked again, slowly pushing Light's bodysuit down to reveal her stomach. She watched the Farron face though. Lightning had leaned her head back against Fang's shoulder and was looking away, eyes closed

Lightning was almost embarrassed to see her beautiful body like this. She was nearly naked for crying out loud! Fang still hadn't given in and was stripping her further down.

"I want to undress you a little." Lightning muttered weakly.

"In time love, in time." Fang gently sunk her teeth into Lightning's neck while her hands agrressively shed Lightning of everything else she was wearing. It hit the ground in a clump.

"There...that's the stuff. Hmm...you're a little moist fer me. Know how I can tell?" Fang shot wild eyes at her as Lightning gasped.

"Maybe...because...your...your hand..." Lightning choked on her words.

"Yeah...it's cause I got my hand between yer thighs."

Lightning took a deep breath and somehow summoned the strength in her to grab Fang's hand away from her moistened body and shed her uppermost layers...well, what was left of them. Not to mention it was easier to get to right now. Fang was tickled by Lightning's display of sudden aggression towards her. Perhaps Lightning wanted her more than Fang thought she did.

"Eager aren't we?" Fang questioned.

"You're a tease." Lightning said as she caught subtle glances in the reflection of the crystal. She was starting to like watching this unfold before her eyes.

"No, you're a tease. You and that damn armour!" Fang said now helping Lightning peel off the rest of her own clothes.

Lightning pushed back on Fang and tripped her onto the ground. She quickly straddled the huntress as she caught her lips again.

"Enough with the playing Fang..." Lightning smirked as she ran her hands down Fang's sides. "What is it that you really want from me?"

"What do I want from yeh huh? Come 'ere and I'll tell you real dirty like." Fang said grabbing pink hair and pulling Lightning's ear to her lips.

Fang's words were filthy just as promised. Lightning felt her body go slightly limp into Fang's as the words assaulted her ears.

"So what do you think? You wanna do some a' that?" Fang tempted her.

"Uh huh..." was Lightning's weak response. She quickly pulled herself together and took control of Fang, kissing every curve of her neck, her shoulders, and her blooming breasts. She let her tongue trace tender skin and glanced up at the crystal to see the image of Fang's naked form writhing underneath her. She felt strangely powerful

"Claire..." Fang whined. "My face her down here, not up there." she grinned when Light's attention returned to her. "Kinky girl you do wanna watch me fuck you."

Lightning didn't get a chance to respond as Fang, strong as ever, even after waking up from her crystal sleep Lightning thought so far for, flipped them over so she was sitting on top of Lightning. "Mirror mirror on the wall..." she never finished as she claimed Lightning's lips once more

Lightning moaned as Fang's tongue fought with her own. She dug blunt fingernails into Fang's arms getting a well liked reaction from Fang. Fang was too eager to waste time and so she began moving her lips down Lightning's body. Yes she was earnest, but her movements were slow and deliberate, like a viper slithering towards its prey.

Lightning felt soft blackish brown hair tickle her body. The view she had behind Fang in the crystal was brilliantly enticing.

She cried out as Fang crept lower. The echo of Lightning's voice disrupted the silence around them.

Lightning felt self conscious hearing the sound of her own voice. It was almost like the feeling she had earlier when she saw herself naked in the crystal. It was intimidating to confront oneself in the rawness of a moment like this. She cried out again as Fang's tongue took over and her hands raked Lightning's body, sending chills all over her.

There was no doubt that Fang knew her way around a woman's body. It made Lightning hunder for Fang the more her sweet tongue invaded her.

"Fang. Fang." Lightning panted for her, her breaths become hotter with each heave. She wanted to touch herself as she watched this entire scene unfold into he crystal behind Fang. Hearing her name only fueled Fang on. She let filthy words escape her lips in between luscious caresses. It gave a whole new meaning to the phrase how many licks. "Fang..." Lightning called out...or...was it Lightning?

Fang heard her name again as Lightning clenched her fingers until her knuckles turned white. Fang pulled her face away slightly...that wasn't Lightning's voice calling for her any more...it was a slightly more distant voice. A weak plea.

Fang looked at Lightning as she tried to catch her breath. "That ain't you screamin' my name now, love." Fang said.

"Wh...why did you stop!" Lightning pleaded with her.

"Ya hear that?" Fang asked her not answering Lightning's question

Lightning listened. Sure enough, it was the faint echo of a pleaful voice.

"Vanille...it's Vanille!" Fang said. "Listen love, don't go creamin' ya panties on me. Oerba Yun Fang always finishes what she starts." Fang winked at her.

Lightning looked rather helpless but she knew they couldn't continue this fun...not with an awakening Vanille. What if she saw them!

Nonetheless, Lightning was disappointed. "You go...I stay put and get dressed. Well, I'll put on what I can since you...destroyed some of it." Lightning griped at her.

"What'd I tell ya sunshine? The mini skirt was where it's at." Fang said reaching for her royal blue sari.


End file.
